


How an idiot became a Kingpin

by Pamphilos



Category: Discord - Fandom
Genre: Assassin Jink, Drug Addict Geo, Drug Dealer Bear, Gen, Information Broker Stealthy, No Romance, Private Detective Jay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphilos/pseuds/Pamphilos
Summary: What most people don't know is that Nick Grimz isn't an idiot intrinsically. He can read perfectly well, thank you very much. It's just that, he doesn't bother that much with learning outside of what he needs to learn. All he wants do in life is spend his childhood in peace, graduate out of a well-known university, get a decent job, and live comfortably, but unfortunately, life dealt him a bad hand in the form of a chocolate bar. A very bad chocolate bar, that he would know later on, accidentally turned him into a leader of a well-known crime syndicate that he didn't want to lead.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	How an idiot became a Kingpin

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day (keyword: supposed to be), efawadwda

> egegege


End file.
